Moving on
by snitch
Summary: Weird title, yes I know. Its a fic about Cedric and how he deals with "stuff" after the tournament. Something new. Hmm..my trademark R/H isn't in this one..but don't worry.It's still quite good, so please R/R!


~~*Author's note*~~  
Hello!!!! I'm back!! Okay, first of all. I'd really like to thank all those people who helped me out by giving me their ideas, and encouraging me. Really, you guys are just wonderful ;)  
Now, the thing with this fic is it's a " What if " fic. And I dedicate it to someone who (sorry I can't recall your name) asked me to write a Cedric fic, in her review.  
So here it is!!! I hope your reading this! And I hope you like it!   
And yeah, special thanks to Rin Berry, and isolemnlysweariamuptonogood for the email ;)   
I took your advise and tried out something new Rin! Aren't you proud ? (LOL)  
Ok, this is long..I'll let you read my story now.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
  
Finally Quidditch practice is over. Today's practice went pretty well, although I should really start looking for a new broom. Mine's getting a little rusty.  
I head towards the Hufflepuff tower. My arms are sort of numb and my feet feel very light, almost like I'm gliding over the gray stone floor.But I dismiss this odd feeling. Its probably because of our practice session. A nice warm shower later should do the trick.  
The walk towards my tower is long and quiet. The torch light flickers and sways with each step that I take.  
Strange. I haven't seen a glimpse of anyone, or anything on my way here.   
Not even the ghosts, Peeves, or Filch.   
I reach the large portrait of Helga Hufflepuff.Its gold frame reflects the warm orange glow of the torches.  
Helga herself is sleeping, her head resting on a side of the frame, causing the entire portrait to tilt to the left.  
I really hate waking her up,for she can get awfully irritated sometimes, which definitely isn't a good thing.  
But I have to, if I want to go up to bed.  
So I call her name. Of course, she doesn't answer.So I call again. Still,she doesn't answer.  
I tap lightly on the frame of her protrait.   
Was it just me, or did I see through my hand? My eyes are playing tricks on me....  
Helga stirs in her frame, and groggily looks around. I look up at her and say the password.  
  
" Skrewts"  
  
But Helga doesn't seem to have heard me and after another wary look around, she falls back asleep.  
Just my luck.  
I pace back and forth in front of her,debating with myself whether or not I should yell out the password to her and risk waking up the entire castle.  
Just then, a group of first years emerge from the stairs.They look oddly grim and sad.And one of the girls from the group looks as though she had just finished crying.  
I open my mouth to ask what is wrong, but a short blond boy steps forward and calls out Helga's name.  
Helga woke up with a start, rocking her frame sideways.  
  
"Wha-? Oh yes. Password?"   
  
" Skrewts." Muttered the boy quietly.   
  
The portrait swung open, and the group scrambled inside. I follow them inside quietly.  
Our common room, which was normally bright and cheer full, was a stark contrast to the way I remember it. Black curtains took the place of the familiar canary yellow ones. And it seemed to suck the warmth out of the bright chandelier hanging above us. Making the room gray and gloomy.  
A few students were lounging around in their chairs talking in whispers. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but all of them seemed to have the same grim and sad expression on their faces.  
What is going on?   
I must have only been gone for a few hours...why the sudden change of decor,and the dark faces?  
I climb the stairs to my dorm. My feet still have that light feeling,but I assure myself that it is because of Quidditch practice.  
I push open the door to my dorm slowly, as not to wake up my dorm mates inside. All of them have drawn the curtains around their beds, and I guess that all of them are already sound asleep.  
  
After a short shower, and a change in clothes. I go over to my bed and lay my tired body down.  
The strange changes taht have taken place still puzzles me, but there's nothing I can do. I feel awfully tired, and my eyelids grow heavier and heavier....  
  
The next morning,I wake up to find myself alone in my dorm.  
Oh no. I over slept! This is bad...  
I hurry to the bathroom, at the same time trying to stuff my books into my bag while I change.  
Why did my dorm mates ignore me and just let me sleep on like that? If this is a joke, then those guys have a very deranged sense of humor, I mutter to myself. Three minutes later I sling my trusty bag over my shoulder and hurry down the stairs. Taking the steps three at a time.The common room is eerily quiet since everybody is gone.But I don't have any time to take in the silence of the room, as I run across to the portrait hole.  
I run through the portrait hole and suddenly I find myself outside.  
Wait...that can't be. Did I just go through the portrait hole? I mean...through...the portrait?  
But, that can't be!  
How the hell can I go through a portrait, just like that? Only ghosts can do that sort of thing...and I'm very sure I'm not a ghost....  
I'm not a ghost...am I ?  
If I am a...a ghost, then when did I die? No..It's just some stupid mistake,a joke or a prank of some sort.   
I whirl around and make my way to class. Although this time...I take my time and walk myself to Arithmancy.   
  
As I walk, with my head banging with questions and answers,I notice that I haven't been making a sound which each step that I take..  
I stop and lean on the cold stone wall...the wall feels shockingly soft under my hand, and it occurs to me that I might go through it again if I lean in too much.  
What happened to me? I thought vaguely.  
I hear the bell clang from no where, and everything around me is a blur, as masses of students clad in black flow out of the classrooms.  
I try to call out to some people I know, but they walk past me, totally ignoring the fact that I am there, as they go about talking to each other.  
Then, I spot her.   
She emerges from a classroom a few doors off, surrounded by her many friends. This is it. Maybe she can hear me.Maybe she'll listen.  
If theres anyone I can find solace in, it's got to be her.  
I drop my bag and hurry up to her.  
  
"Cho...Cho, It's me." I say, but she just walks off,looking dull and mournfull.   
  
I try again.  
  
" Cho, no, don't go. Listen, it's me, Cedric. I don't know what's happened, but..."  
  
I drag myself alongside her, trying to keep up without bumping into anything or anyone. I wave my hands in front of her rueful face, trying and failing to attract her attention. She just ignores me like everybody else I have tried to communicate with.  
And then...the final blow.  
As I stand my ground a few steps in front of her, considering other ways to get her attention, she walks right through me.  
  
I stand where I am, staring at her retreating back, my mouth hanging open with shock.  
  
"Oh my god.."  
  
How I spent the rest of the day, I do not know. I remember going around in circles following everyone around, trying to figure out what had happened to me, until my head hurt.  
But there was nothing.No hint or clue as to what happened to me.  
Only dark faces everywhere. If I hadn't known better, I'd think I was dreaming.  
  
A few days later.  
  
It's the last day of school. So far I've spent my time, roaming around the castle aimlessly, or moping in the common room.  
The dismal and cheerless atmosphere still hung about us. And I can't quite recall the last time I heard some one crack a good joke.   
I haven't got the faintest idea of what to do while everyone's away, and I would do anything and everything just not to be left alone, in this lonely corner of the castle.  
  
  
I follow my friends rather reluctantly to the Great Hall. And I see that instead of the banner of the winners of the house cup, an ordinary ebony black banner hung dejectedly over the teachers tables.  
Dumbledore slowly approached the top of the table and at once everyone fell silent.  
  
"The end of another year.." said Dumbledore, casting his eyes around the Hall.  
  
" There is much that I could like to say to you all tonight.But I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here,"   
  
And with that, Dumbledore motioned towards the Hufflepuff table. My heart was throbbing in my chest more than ever.  
  
"-enjoying our Feast with us.I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."  
  
So I am dead.  
  
"Cedric Diggory"   
  
My name rumbled through out the hall.And I looked around...  
Cho was sitting at her table. And I could make out that she was crying silently. Tears streaked her beautiful face and it was heart breaking to watch.  
I walk over to her side. Now, fully aware that my feet aren't touching the floor. With each step I take, bits and pieces start to seep back into me. Remnants of a forgotten memory.  
A tournament. Harry..a maze..Hagrid's Skrewt...a shimmering silver cup...and then.   
  
" Kill the spare..."  
  
" No Cho...don't cry.." I whisper, as I stand by her side.  
  
"Please don't cry..."   
  
She's right there by my side.So near...and yet so far.I hope that however far apart we are, my heart would be able to reach out to her...  
I kneel down beside her and whisper into her ear.  
  
" I love you."  
  
And she stopped crying.   
Suddenly everything went white.I was floating above the hall. Above the students...above Dumbledore. One last look at Cho, and I saw that she was looking straight at me. I gave her a smile, and waved at her....  
I rose higher and higher, as if something or someone was pulling me upwards, by a string.And the last thing I remember is Cho..smiling back at me,mouthing  
  
"I love you too."   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* I own nothing...  
A/N: Ok, just to set things straight. I have read GOF (only about 12 times) and I know that Cedric knows he's a ghost and that he doesn't have the time to linger around the castle like that. But like I said. Its a "What if" fic. And in this case,  
what if Cedric, just came back from the tournament, with out realizing he was a ghost, and tried to go on about stuff as usual.  
I hope I didn't confuse you too much. Well, anyway, tell me what you think in your reviews!!  
  
  
  



End file.
